Missing in Action
by Dagger of Beauty
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden and The Champion of Kirkwall Missing? Here is a short story explaining their disappearances. Warden/Alastair, Hawk/Anders


**First DA Fan fiction!**

**Please Read/Review**

**Do not own any other characters. Well except Jan and Emelia and they are not even that important.**

**This was suppose to be a two shot, but it might be three or four. Depends on how long Hawk's story ends up being.**

Three years after the Blight, The Warden was settling into her life as Wife and Queen of Ferelden. Alistair was a good King, but sometimes she could tell that he wanted to be on the battlefield or in the dark dank tunnels of the deep road. Sometimes she wanted to be there as well.

The sun shone high above the sky as Averie saddled the chestnut mare she had been given by her brother when she married Alistair. She named her Fawn. It seemed like a weird name to give a horse, but Averie liked it.

"I can't believe you are leaving me." Alistair said as he came towards her. He was dressed in breeches and a tunic. It looked half thrown as he came down here in a rush. His dirty blonde hair was a mess and Averie couldn't help but smile. Next to him stood Teagan. He was Alistair ever-present shadow and part of the reason Averie was leaving.

"I have to go to Highever." Her brother had married once again and the young bride was expecting a child. It was nothing more then a story that she had told her husband and those around him. She was never actually going to make it to Highever. Her path was taking her a different way.

"I know." He said, before he leaned down and kissed her. "Do not be gone to long."

Averie climbed on Fawn and headed towards the gate. Two guards following her, one was a young woman named Emelia and the other a red headed man Jan. Both knew they were not going to however, but neither of them knew where the Queen was taking them. The first few hours of the journeys were uneventful. No one was looking to attack three armed strangers within the sight of the city.

When Averie was sure they were far enough away, she turned them south. She couldn't be sure that she was still their, but she needed her help.

"Milady" Jan said as he rode up next to her. "We should be weary on this road." He said and she nodded. She couldn't help but be amused when people seemed to forget that she was The Hero of Ferelden.

As the sky started to turn to dark, the dangers Jan had alluded to made themselves apparent. Five hooded figures appeared. Blades in their hands, the one who was the leader stepped forward. His voice was raspy "Your horses, milady" he said with an awkward bow, because of his girth. That was a new one for Averie, she couldn't remember ever seeing a bandit that round.

Dismounting, she pulled the blades from behind her back. The men didn't even flinch, but that didn't matter to Averie. The blades seemed to fit in her hands like they were made for her. Charging, before the men could make a move, the sound of swords hitting rang in her ears. She didn't know if the others joined the fray, till she saw one of Emelia's arrows logged in a man's throat.

They made easy work of the bandits and were on their way once again. Just as it was getting to dark to see, the trio arrived at a small village. It was so small that it didn't have a name. Thankfully it had a small inn, it looked new and was named Lady Dustin's. It looked clean and was reasonable priced. A few people from the town loitered; drinking some ale and eating what looked like chunk of lamb and some other vegetables. Averie paid for rooms for them and dinner.

They ate in silence as voices rang out around them and with out much ceremony they headed upstairs to the room. As she entered, Averie pulled out the pin in her hair and let her blonde locks fall from the tight bun that she always wore.

"Child." She heard a voice say. Grabbing her discarded weapon, she turned to see Flemeth standing on the other side of the room. The shadows seemed to swarm around her as she smiled a crooked smile. She looked different, Averie decided. Flemeth seemed younger, and she looked like what you would think a Witch of the Wild would look like.

"I was looking for you." Averie said.

"I know." She said. "And I have come to tell you that I can do as you wish. I guess need you to promise to do something for me."

"You want something? Don't you owe me something for saving your life?"

"From whom? You were the one sent to kill me. Besides, you let me live for the book that you gave to Morrigan." Averie couldn't help but grind her teeth at the mention of Morrigan. She believed they had been friends, but Morrigan disappeared with Alistair child and when she had found her, she disappeared once again without so much as an explanation.

"I will.' She said know that this was the only way to get what she needed.

"Alright. When the time comes, I will let you know what I wish of you." She said, before handing me a bottle with what Averie could guess was a poultice of some kind. "Drink this, before you lay with your husband and you will have what you desire.

"Thank you." Averie said and hid the bottle with her belongings. Her mind wandering to what she had promised Flemeth.


End file.
